


Reunited

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dad Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mentions of Ana Amari - Freeform, Overwatch Recall, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, mentions of Gabriel Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Jack answered Winston's Overwatch Recall, he didn't expect to have a family reunion.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I posted here and for those who read some of my works, I'll try my best to update it.
> 
> Anyways and anyhows, ni haos, carabaws.
> 
> Here it is, ENJOY!!!

"Winston, why is there a kid in here?"  
  
Jack's rough voice sounded broken but Winston didn't want to assume so he tried to ignore the tone. He looked up from his computer screen before facing Jack properly. The old man would bust a vein if he tried to talk to him without looking at him.  
  
"It's hers." He calmly replied. Jack raised a brow even though half of it was hidden underneath the blaring red visor.  
  
His heart pounded heavily inside his chest even though there's no name given. He knew it's hers but he didn't want to acknowledge it.  
  
"Whose?" He sounded desperate for Winston but still he didn't use it against the old man.  
  
"Don't act like you don't know, Morrison."  
  
Before Jack could reply the door to the lab opened and revealed a small girl. Probably 6 or 7 years old with her hair done in a braid and rested on her shoulder.  
  
"Good Morning Winston." Her blue eyes lit up when he saw the friendly gorilla. She strutted towards them and Jack felt like he was being dragged down. The girl look awfully like her except the color of her eyes.  
  
Winston greeted the kid before he carried her and put her behind his back. The girl giggled and instead of Jack feeling bad he instead felt at peace when he saw the kid. He knew she was his. She's his baby girl from the woman he loved...and left.  
  
The kid giggled while he played with Winston but soon stopped when she noticed the masked vigilante beside them. She cocked her head to the side and tapped Winston.  
  
"Who is he?" She sheepishly asked. Jack knew she was referring to him and he stood frozen.  
  
"That's Soldier:76...he's a..."  
  
"Vigilante...a hero without a law to follow. Mommy said I should be careful around them."  
  
Jack was astounded by the girl's wit, a lot like her mother yet he was hurt by the fact that her mother said something against people like him.  
  
"He's a good guy, Zoe." The gorilla assured the kid. She nodded before looking at Jack. His stomach was filled with butterflies when the kid smiled at him.  
  
_She's his and hers._  
  
"Zoe, where's your mother?" Jack asked, it's the first time he talked to her and he didn't want to sound so giddy.  
  
Zoe pouted for a bit and put her finger on her forehead while thinking. _Even the pout, she got it from her._  
  
"Out at the greenhouse. Mommy said she needed her time, alone."  
  
"Do you think Mommy will get mad if I tried to talk to her?"  
  
Jack was enjoying his conversation with his daughter but he needs to talk to you regarding the child. _Just to be sure._  
  
Zoe shrugged before pursing her lips. "I'm not sure.."  
  
Jack grunts at that because that's really her attitude. Winston smiled at the exchange and just continued typing on his computer.  
  
"I'll be back then." Jack excused himself out of the lab but strangely the girl managed to catch up to him before he was out the door.  
  
"I'll come with you if Mommy gets mad. She loves hugs." She looked up to him with her doe eyes and rosy cheeks.  
  
"I really can't say no, can I?" He smiled even though the visor is blocking it. He smiled genuinely even though his child can't see it.  
  
The little girl smiled at him before taking his gloved hand and started leading him to the greenhouse outside the HQ.  
  
  
  
_"Jack, there's something you need to know..." She looked at him warily with her hands clutching her beige cardigan. Her eyes wet and puffy from crying. Jack almost broke when he saw her state but there's a lot going on in his mind._  
  
_"Not now. I'm busy." He didn't mean to sound distant and uninterested but he just need to work things out. Overwatch's a mess, Blackwatch's been out and the UN ratting them out plus Gabriel's been fighting him._  
  
_"Jack, please. Just a minute, I need a minute with you." She tried not to sound desperate and whiny in front of her husband. Though the man she loved was fading away and the man in front of her might be a stranger._  
  
_"I said, not now."_  
  
_The silence was unbearable._  
  
  
  
_"What is wrong with you?"_  
  
_"What is wrong with me? You know damn well why, sweetheart." The endearment didn't sound sweet for her. It stung._  
  
_"Jack, your wife needs a bit of your time, can you give her that?" If she was helpless a while ago, she's seething now._  
  
_"And your husband needs to work. I thought there will be peace at this house, guess I was wrong." He grabbed his coat and took his tablet with him before walking out of his study room._  
  
_"Where are you going?"_  
  
_"Zürich, Gabriel needs to talk to me."_  
  
_"About?"_  
  
_"Ana's been MIA after her last op."_  
  
_Her heart sank when she heard that._  
  
_"Can that wait for a bit? I just really need to talk to you."_  
  
_"No, UN is watching me----us and I need to sort things out immediately."_  
  
_She twisted the gold band around her ring finger. It stung and she felt uncomfortable with it still around her finger. If this is how Jack will treat her, she should've not said yes._  
  
_"But Jack----"_  
  
_"Sweetheart, I don't have time for this crap, Okay?" His hands held the door knob tightly. He didn't need to say all those words but he's running out of time and his life is on the line._  
  
_"Crap? You think this is crap?!" She raised her voice as soon as she felt her tears slide down her cheeks._  
  
_"Oh don't even start." He dismissed. The hallway was filled with tension and he can't breathe if he stayed there. He went downstairs to grab his keys._  
  
_She followed him downstairs and ran past him to the door, blocking his way out._  
  
_"Don't be ridiculous."_  
  
_"I'm pregnant."_  
  
_"What?!"_  
  
_"Affirmative, I am pregnant, Jack. You're the father."_  
  
_"You must be joking."_  
  
_"I got 5 tests and 6 check-ups from different doctors, all are positive."_  
  
_Jack ran his fingers through his hair, old habit he does when nervous or agitated. He almost responded when his phone rang, he then immediately answered it._  
  
_As soon as he put his phone back in his pockets her head was hung low while she was sobbing._  
  
_"The moment you walk out that door, you don't have a family to return to. I will raise this child without you."_  
  
_Jack reached for your arm but you flinched away. He didn't want this._  
  
_"I supported you, Jack. I understood everytime you don't get to go home anymore. I felt lonely even though I know you're there." She opened the front door and moved to the side, giving Jack his freedom._  
  
_"You're selfish..." Jack muttered softly, yet she heard it. It broke her heart. She peered at the driveway and regret it. She knew how sure Jack with everything he do._  
  
  
_Jack regret going out the door. He knew he wouldn't be able to come back, his ego is too big for that. He was torn apart when he saw her throwing the gold band that ties them together._  
  
  
  
"Mr. Soldier 76?" A small voice called out to him while his hands tightened around a tiny hand.  
  
"We're here..." Zoe trailed off as she scanned the greenhouse with her eyes. She shook Jack's hand and pointed where her mother was. "Mommy is over there."  
  
Jack followed where her tiny finger pointed and there he saw the mother of his child. Still beautiful as ever. Her hair chopped off to a shoulder length framing your face. Her cheeks still have that reddish tint and _my god, her lips_.  
  
He let go of Zoe's hands before walking towards her. His heart was pounding fast inside his chest, the feeling of butterflies rampaging inside his stomach and his hands clammy, that's what she did to him. A mess.  
  
  
"What do you need, Soldier?" She asked, without looking up from the flowers in front of her.  
  
_If she did that in the past, he might've scolded her._  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
"We already are." _She's still sharp_.  
  
"Alone."  
  
"Well, you could say it to me," Then she looked past him and at her daughter. "And to her."  
  
Zoe waved at her mother and her mother gladly waved back. She faced Jack properly this time, with her hands on her hips. Her brow raised at the anticipation. He didn't know how to start but he'll try.  
  
He reached the side of his visor, clicked the button to release the front part of his visor, leaving the jaw piece sticking on his face. He lowered the piece slowly and looked at the woman in front of him.  
  
  
"You fucker." She hissed under her breath. She pressed her bluetooth to contact Tracer, asking if she could get Zoe from the greenhouse.  
  
Tracer arrived in a minute or two before she took the child and led her outside the greenhouse. (Not by blinking of course)  
  
  
"After all these years you're alive?!" She hit his chest.  
  
"Let me explain---"  
  
She continued to hit his chest while hot angry tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt relieved yet angry at the same time. The feelings she buried with her husband rose like he did.  
  
Jack hesitated whether he's going to hug her or not but he chose to just feel her body again. He tightened his arms around her and inhaled deeply. _She still smells like vanilla._  
  
When she calmed down, he told her everthing that happened as soon as he left their house. He told every dirt in the Overwatch and how he carried Gabriel's body from the rubble, leaving him where he could be seen immediately.  
  
  
"I am so sorry for leaving you and I am so sorry you have to raise her alone." Jack apologized. She raised her head, looked him in the eyes before pouting her lips. _Still with the pout._  
  
"How can you be so sure she's yours?" Her eyes twinkled with amusement but still filled with sadness.  
  
"I did the math, and remember you were persistent on telling me..."  
  
"Please don't remind me of that year..." She removed herself from his embrace before tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
Overwhelmed, that's what she felt. Her husband's presence was enough to do that, but going down the memory lane? That's something she didn't sign up for. Many questions popped in her mind, all about how she would explain to Zoe how her dad died and came back. How her dad was a vigilante.. _how, how, how._  
  
  
A touch on her arm made the thoughts stop; finally came back to her senses.  
  
"So...what's next?" Jack asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tell Zoe, Mr. Soldier 76 is her _dad_."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
•••

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment down below some of my errors and I will correct it immediately. 
> 
> Comment down what you think! Thank you.
> 
> Xx


End file.
